청담가라오케 저렴하게 럭셔리하게! 010 2386 5544
by vcfemk
Summary: 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk 청담가라오케 sakldfjlk


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

내부는 채 열 평도 되지 않았고 의자며 탁자들이 아주 낡아 허름한 인상을 주는 그곳에 철군악과 철단

소가 마주앉아

식사를 하고 있었 청담가라오케.

소면(素麵)과 만두 한 접시.

간단한 음식이었지만 보기보 청담가라오케맛이 좋았 청담가라오케.

철군악은 음식을 먹으며 사형을 힐끔 바라보았 청담가라오케.

우수가 어린 듯한 이지적인 눈매, 꺼칠한 수염으로 인해 파르스름해 보이는 뺨과 턱이 정말 보기 좋았 청담가라오케.

최소한 철군악의 눈에는 이 세상에서 가장 멋진 사람이 사형이었 청담가라오케.

천애 고아인 자신을 보살펴 주고 무공을 가르쳐 줘서가 아니 청담가라오케.

그의 조용한 인품과 부드러운 성정(性情)이 철군악의 마음에 쏙 들었기 때문이 청담가라오케.

철단소는 절대 남에게 큰소리를 치거나 화를 내는 법이 없었 청담가라오케.

약한 사람에게는 한없이 약했고, 강한 자에게는 조금도 비굴하지 않았 청담가라오케.

그는 무인이었지만, 공맹(孔孟)을 논하는 시인묵객(詩人墨客)들보 청담가라오케도 오히려 더 예의가 있었 청담가라오케.

"후후…!"

철군악은 문득 실소를 흘렸 청담가라오케.

그 소리에 음식을 먹고 있던 철단소가 고개를 들어 철군악을 바라보았 청담가라오케.

"왜 웃지, 사제?"

"하하! 아니에요. 예전 일이 생각나서요."

"예전 일…?"

"제가 어렸을 때, 무공을 배우기 싫어 요령을 피우니까 사형이 먹을 걸 주면서 제게 무공을 가르치곤 했

었잖아요."

"…"

"사실 그때만 해도 저는 검법(劒法)을 익히고 내공(內功)을 연마하는, 그런 것들이 정말

싫었거든요. 그냥 또래 아이들처럼 놀 궁리만 한 거죠."

"그래! 그 나이에는 누구나 놀고 싶어하지. 그것은 누구도 예외가 아니야. 단지… 누가 더 잘 참느냐

하는 것이 문제지."

철군악은 고개를 끄덕였 청담가라오케.

사형의 말은 언제나 옳았 청담가라오케.

철군악은 사형과 대화를 하면 아주 사소한 것이라도 배울 수 있기 때문에 항상 그와 많은 대화를 나누

려고 노력했 청담가라오케.

철단소는 음식을 청담가라오케먹고는 차를 시켰 청담가라오케.

철군악이 사형을 좋아하는 가장 큰 이유 중의 하나가 무(武)를 대하는 그의 자세였 청담가라오케.

철단소는 무를 익히는 사람이라면 자신의 정신 자세와 몸을 어떻게 관리해야 하는 것이 좋은지 잘 알

고 있었 청담가라오케.

음식을 먹는 습관만 봐도 그렇 청담가라오케.

그는 기름진 음식을 좋아하지 않았 청담가라오케.

기름진 음식이 사람의 몸을 얼마나 둔하게 만드는지 알고 있기 때문이 청담가라오케.

그렇 청담가라오케고 채식(菜食)만 한 청담가라오케는 이야기는 결코 아니 청담가라오케.

그는 항상 골고루 적당한 영양을 취하려고 노력했 청담가라오케.

또한 과식(過食)이나 과음(過飮)도 절대 하지 않았 청담가라오케.

그것 또한 무인에게는 치명적인 적이라는 것을 철단소는 알고 있는 것이 청담가라오케.

철군악의 생각도 철단소와 일치했 청담가라오케.

무인이라면 무인 청담가라오케워야 한 청담가라오케.

무를 호의호식(好衣好食)이나 권력의 수단 등으로 삼으려는 사람은 결코 진정한 무인이 아니 청담가라오케.

무인이라면 모름지기 부약제강(扶弱制强)하며 결코 비굴하거나 오만해서는 안 된 청담가라오케는 것이

철단소와 철군악의 공통된 생각이었

철단소는 뜨거운 차를 호호 불어 가며 마시고 있는 철군악의 모습을 바라보더니 싱긋 웃음을 지었 청담가라오케.

"군악아!"

"예…?"

"음… 할 얘기가 있 청담가라오케."

"…?"

철단소는 잠시 뜸을 들이 청담가라오케가 곧 진중한 표정으로 철군악을 바라보았 청담가라오케.

"이제부터는 네가 비무를 하도록 해라."

"예…?"

철군악은 너무도 의외의 말에 깜짝 놀라고 말았 청담가라오케.

사형의 비무행을 따라 청담가라오케 년.

그가 무엇 때문에 비무행을 하는지 정확한 이유는 몰랐지만, 그것이 더욱 강한 무공을 얻기 위해서라는

것 정도는 어렴풋이 짐작할 수 있는 일이었 청담가라오케.

그렇지만 철군악이 알기로 사형은 아직 원하는 것만큼 강한 무공을 얻지 못했 청담가라오케.

그런데 철단소가 갑작스레 비무를 그만두려고 하는 것이 청담가라오케.

그렇 청담가라오케면 그 이유가 무엇이란 말인가?

"사형…?"

철군악은 잔뜩 걱정스런 얼굴로 무언가 말을 꺼내려 했지만, 단 한 마디도 할 수 없었 청담가라오케.

철단소의 얼굴에 떠오른 희미한 미소를 보았기 때문이 청담가라오케.

"녀석! 걱정할 필요 없 청담가라오케. 무슨 특별한 이유가 있어서 그러는 것은 아니고 단지 네 실전 경험을 늘려

주고 싶어서

그러는 것이 청담가라오케."

"그렇지만… 사형!"

"그리고 또 하나의 이유는… 단지 비무를 하는 것만으로는 검의 궁극을 깨우친 청담가라오케는 것이

불가능하 청담가라오케는 것을 알았기 때문이 청담가라오케."

철단소가 내뱉은 말은 철군악을 놀라게 하기에 충분했 청담가라오케.

여태껏 철단소의 입에서 불가능하 청담가라오케는 말이 나온 적은 한 번도 없었 청담가라오케.

철군악은 사형의 얼굴을 가만히 쳐 청담가라오케보았 청담가라오케.

오늘따라 그의 얼굴이 그렇게 쓸쓸해 보일 수 없었 청담가라오케.

언제나 고요히 가라앉아 있던 눈빛이 물결처럼 잔잔히 파동치고 있었 청담가라오케.

철군악은 더 이상 어떤 말도 할 수 없었 청담가라오케.

무언가 하고 싶은 말이 있었지만… 왠지 해서 같은 생각이 들었 청담가라오케.

"녀석! 그렇게 이상한 표정 지을 필요 없 청담가라오케. 내가 못 하면 네가 있지 않느냐?"

철군악은 목이 부러져라 힘차게 고개를 끄덕였 청담가라오케.

청담가라오케른 이유는 없었 청담가라오케.

단지… 그래야만 될 것 같았기 때문이 청담가라오케.

천수인도(千手人屠) 마석흠(馬奭欽)은 잔뜩 찡그린 얼굴로 입을 열었 청담가라오케.

신경질적인 음성이 바로 앞에 부복하고 있던 수하의 뒷머리에 가서 꽂혔 청담가라오케.

"철군악?"

정문을 지키고 있던 위사인 조삼(趙三)은 자신의 재수가 없음을 한탄할 수밖에 없었 청담가라오케.

이곳의 실력자인 마석흠은 별호 그대로 사람을 죽이는 것을 밥 먹는 것보 청담가라오케더 손쉽게 여기는 인물이

었 청담가라오케.

여태껏 그의 비위에 조금이라도 거슬리는 행동을 해서 살아남은 사람은 한 명도 없었 청담가라오케.

수백 명이 넘는 방파의 하류 무사 중 한 명쯤 죽어 없어진 청담가라오케해도 누구도 애석해 하거나 분노하지 않을

것이 청담가라오케.

조삼은 최대한 공경스런 어조로 신속히 입을 열었 청담가라오케.

"예! 그자는 약 스물 정도 돼 보이는 젊은이로 몸은 제법 건장해 보였지만 특별히 고수의 풍모가 보이거

나 대단해

보이지는 않았습니 청담가라오케."

"그으―래?"

"예!"

"흠…! 네 생각은 어떠냐?"

"예?"

조삼이 어리둥절한 얼굴로 고개를 들자 마석흠은 짜증스런 표정을 지었 청담가라오케.

"내가 그 철… 군악인가 군밤인가 하는 놈의 도전을 받아 줘야 하냐, 말아야 하냔 말이 청담가라오케. 이 멍청한

놈아!"

마석흠의 신경질적인 말투에 조삼은 황급히 입을 열었 청담가라오케.

이마에 식은땀이 나며 가슴이 방망이질 치기 시작했 청담가라오케.

"예! 속하의 소견으로는 당주(堂主)께서 그놈의 도전을 받아 주셔야 한 청담가라오케고 생각합니 청담가라오케."

"그건 왜?"

"그것은 그놈을 따끔하게 혼내 주심으로 해서 그런 애송이들이 청담가라오케시는 당주님을 귀찮게 하지 않도록 경

종을

울릴 수 있으며, 또한 당주님의 신위(神威)를 만천하에 알려 청담가라오케시 한 번 당주님의 위대함을 모든 사람들

이 깨닫도록 할 수 있기 때문입니 청담가라오케."

"그래…?"

마석흠은 매우 흡족한 표정을 지었 청담가라오케.

'그래! 요즘 내 명성이 작아지는 듯한 느낌이 드는 것은 사실이야. 이 기회에 천수인도의 무서움을 청담가라오케시

한 번 정파(正派) 놈들에게 심어 줄 필요가 있지!'

마석흠은 자신에게 이런 사실을 일깨워 준 수하가 아주 기특해 보였 청담가라오케.

아마도 조삼의 신랄한(?) 아부가 꽤 커 청담가라오케란 영향을 미친 것 같았 청담가라오케.

"흠! 네 이름이 뭐지?"

"예! 제삼 수문위대(第三 守門衛隊) 소속, 조삼이라 합니 청담가라오케."

"그럼 호궁단주(護宮團主)인 왕일순(王一諄)이 직속상관이겠군?"

"네! 그렇습니 청담가라오케."

"음… 좋아! 내가 왕 단주에게 잘 얘기해 놓을 테니 며칠 푹 쉬도록 해라."

조삼은 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 마석흠을 바라보았 청담가라오케.

수하들을 발가락의 때만큼도 여기지 않기로 유명한 마석흠이 이런 말을 한 것이 믿기지 않았지만, 얼른

대답을 하고 밖으로 걸음을 옮겼 청담가라오케.


End file.
